Westminster
The City Of Westminster (ウェストミンスター U~esutominsutā) is a fanmade character of the series Hetalia: Axis 'Powers''.' She represents an London, borough occupying much of the central area of Greater London, including most of the West End, which is formally Westminster. Her name is Liliana Rose Scarlet Kirkland (リリアナローズスカーレットカークランド, Ririana Rōzusu Kāretto Kākurando) Roleplay page. You can roleplay with me. -Rigi If there is any confusions in this, can you please tell me? ((I'm never using references again. u.u)) MakeCandyNotWa (talk) 18:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC)MakeCandyNotWa Attributes Personality and Interests Since she is a London borough, London is fancy and well established she tends to be presentable. She has a childish manner and into childish things though at normal times she acts serious and like an adult should be. She is more of a shy, timid, cowardly girl and but quietly crys over smallest things like when she gets mistaken as London. She likes to boast about having the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey etc; and that she always gets the important people buried in one of her buildings. Westminster doesn't really have a cutesy voice at all, scratch that, she isn't even that cute in things. She normally stays indoors in her flat usually cooking scones, baking cookies or doing paperwork other cities get her to do. Her favourite tea is all the types, but she likes it strong. She usually passes out from drinking her normal dose of tea. Surprisingly she eats England's scones and says that people don't have a taste in good food. Burnt or not she still love scones. She loves cooking and has a race with the country who can cook scones the quickest taking the more care and love in it. She has a pet rabbit called Rose, since the country's national flower is the rose. Usually in her free time she plays with Rose. Normally, just like a normal English/British Citizen. She sometimes or mostly rarely uses British vocabulary, but when she does uses it she tends to be really angry. She would use 'bloody', 'prick' or 'cunt', not that kind of gentle insults like 'git'. Her interests include literature, collecting information, gardening and leisure. She can be described as 'spacey' because of her work she does, she thinks of ideas of writing something like a book, fiction or non-fiction or a poem. She normally tends to be distant and do things on her own; she also seems to be bratty and strict, only at serious times. Westminster is also quite distance to most people, deciding things for England and whatnot. Although the disapproval of England, Westminster is eager to change how England is in personality. Appearance She has long bright platinum blonde hair that is usually in a French plait or not, some strands of her hair in a braid. In meetings her hair is in a neat bun.Her eyes are bright green just like an emerald orb. She is really short for her age too, but not too short. She is always seen in a dress or a skirt. She doesn't wear them too short, because honestly she doesn't want to attract people and admire her (But still wants attention). Her uniform is either a black blouse, a white blazer, black pencil skirt and flats or instead of her white blazer, a blazer similar to the Prime Minister's blazer. Any formal and presentable outfits will do. As long as it's appropriate. Instead of her navy blue ribbon or any braids/plaits her hair is in pig-tails. She wears something similar to Chibi!England's chibi outfit, a white dress, black flats and the green cape. History 'Spin', it's a feature of Westminster from the early times and she doesn't like it. King Offa, dated 785 AD, refers to "that terrible place which is known as Westminster" - a chilling description that many might echo today. Westminster, she however, doesn't like this either. Westminster is full of unexpected twists, but that doesn't make her insane. She's not secretly insane either, nonetheless. The only reason she may seem sweet, innocent and naive is because she doesn't want anybody to know her 'hidden history'. How did a small, secluded island on the marshy banks of the Thames become a spiritual centre, royal ceremonial stage and political capital ...? Henry II, who was associated with the murder of Thomas Becket in 1170, regarded his new abbey as "The most glorious work in England'. The most thing that she wasn't happy about was in 1834 her palace was burnt and officially demolished. (More history here , here and here). Remember, remember the fifth of November. Who doesn't forget that day? You know the day where Guy Fawkes, a member of the Gunpowder Plot, was arrested during while he was guarding explosives, plotters had placed beneath the House of Lords? Westminster was certainly wasn't happy about that either. Though, in the moderns days she feels quite sad but still likes celebrating the event. Character Songs yet to be complete Voice Claim Japanese Kano (鹿乃) would be her Japanese VA, with her mature and sweet, whispery voice. Kano's mature voice would be Westminster's normal speaking voice when she is declaring something but Kano's sweet, whispery voice would be used as Westminster's shy voice when disapproved by England. English still deciding Relationships England Westminster refers England as her big brother, and England refers to her as a little sister but they are just really father and daughter most likely. She enjoys teaching him how to cook, and not burn food. However she fails. She also enjoys practicing magic with him, but stays out of the way when it involves curses or black magic. When England gets bored, she normally finds a couple of really old books and gives him them to read. Normally when England doesn't have a meeting, Westminster would normally sets tea parties with a load of stuffed animals and Rose. Who doesn't love tea anyway? Westminster normally defends England whenever his cooking gets insulted. ''"You have no taste", or "You're cursed from your land's cooking! That's why it tastes so horrible to '''you'."'' she says. America Westminster and America's friendly relationship is like a married couple arguing together; like when they argue about which one is the best coffee or tea. She always wins since America then gives up in defeat. England would than praise himself and his city. Westminsters likes making jokes about America but than stops half way through just to act mature. London (Sixx Killer's London) Westminster is just incredibly different from London somehow. She is still a part of Greater London, but she still mantains her own role and indentity. Westminster would be the little sister and London would be the older sister. Westminster developed as both the centre of goverment and religion not only for London but for England as well. Westminster also doesn't really approves of London's sense of fashion, but still thinks she's fabulous. Canada Canada and Westminster are on good terms together. Not much to say between the two, but they love talking to eachother. Trivia *Beautiful Red or Beautiful Scarlet is a short meaning for her name (Liliana Rose Scarlet Kirkland). Liliana and Rose, is put together to make Lily-rose which means Beautiful. Scarlet another term for a shade red, therefore Beautiful Scarlet. *Westminster was firstly designed with silver eyes and thick eyebrows, but then changed to green eyes and slightly thick eyebrows. * She doesn't like it when someone mentions Guy Fawkes. She is normally referred as the British Parliament itself and the house of lords is the upper house. Not only that but the Million Mask March that happened in November. *Westminster likes attention from people from different countries; especially when they visit her as well. *When England disapproves of her opinions and decisions she still goes on eventhough England wants to know when she has something good to say. Photo Gallery ITS LILY.png Westminsterr.png westminster pixel.png rigi-san.png References Category:City Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:British Category:Character Category:Cities Category:City State Category:OC Category:Accurate Category:Territories Category:Europe Category:Original character Category:Kingdom Category:MakeCandyNotWa Category:Great britain Category:England Category:The City of Westminster Category:Characters